Deckard Wizard
Deckard Wizard is a main character in Bee and PuppyCat. He has a quiet personality and a romantic interest in Bee. History Deckard lives in apartment 101. He and Bee are close friends. He seems to be the youngest of many siblings and tends to get teased by them. He has a talent in cooking and works as a prep cook. He even got accepted into a fancy culinary school. However, he's hesitant about going to the academy, since it's off the island he lives on, and attending the school would mean leaving Bee behind. Like his sister Cass, his parents named him after a fictional wizard. He takes his name from Deckard Cain of the Diablo video games. Personality Deckard is a quiet individual who seems passive when compared to the people around him. He tends to put others' needs before his own (exampled by skipping a day at work so he and Bee can cook together). Deckard gets flustered easily and may trip over his words often, avoid eye contact, and blush. He is caring and protective, at least towards Bee. He tends to look the other way or defend her when she does something others might find strange. His bedroom is filled with plants which is more evidence that he is a caring individual. Deckard's family members (mainly Cass) make a couple of references to him being depressed. This could be one of the things holding him back from attending the culinary school he was accepted into. Appearance Deckard has dark skin. He appears to have heterochromia iridium, meaning his eyes are two different colors, and in his case, a blue eye and a light green eye. He has white hair that's shaved in the back. He wears a brown jacket and pants. When he's cooking, he wears a light blue shirt, a cat apron and tan slippers. Relationships Friends Bee Bee is Deckard's close friend who he seems to have a crush on. He cares for her and is quick to defend her when someone says she needs to grow up or changes the subject when they notice a weird thing she does. When Deckard leaves for school, he takes with him an old photo of him and Bee from when they worked together. Family Cass Deckard is close to Cass, who is his sister and roommate. Like typical siblings, they like to give each other a hard time. However, Cass seems to be very protective over her brother. She's often dispensing life advice onto him and attempts to push him into perusing culinary school. Cass had also filled out his culinary school application for him and took him to the train station when he finally decided to leave. Wesley Wesley is one of Deckard's brothers. Merlin Merlin is one of Deckard's brothers. Crispin Crispin is one of Deckard's brothers. Howell Howell is one of Deckard's brothers. Tim Tim is one of Deckard's brothers. Quotes * (To Bee) "That's okay. We can work with this.""Food" * (To Bee) "I don't even want to go. I like my job. I like living here... Do you want me to leave?""Wedding" * (To Bee) "I... Ugh! I can't process this. My brain isn't letting me, I- Even if you were right, you would've disappeared off my shoulders! I would've lost my mind!""Donut" Episode Appearances Major Appearances * Food * Toast * Dogs * Wedding * Donut Minor Appearances * Bee and PuppyCat Part 1 * Farmer * Birthday (cameo) Mentioned * Bee and PuppyCat Part 2 * Beach Comics * Issue 1 * Issue 8 Trivia * Deckard's name may be a reference to Deckard Cain, an elder mage, from Diablo III. **This goes with the theme that all Wizard family children are named after wizards. Category:Males Category:Wizard family (Deckard's relatives)